1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a digital television system which selects images for display to a user. In particular, the invention is directed to a digital television system which stores a profile for the user and which selects, based on the stored profile, one of two or more alternative images for display within a video sequence.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, the range of video signal processing options available within a television receiver has been relatively limited. That is, in conventional television systems, most video signal processing is performed at the television station, as opposed to in the television receiver itself. This is particularly true in the case of inserting images, such as graphics, advertisements, etc., within a video sequence to be displayed by the television receiver.
More specifically, in conventional television systems, images are inserted into a video sequence at the television station, whereafter, the video sequence, including the inserted images, is transmitted to all television receivers within range of the station. With the advent of satellite broadcasting and cable television, however, inserting images at a single location, such as a television station, can have disadvantages, particularly with regard to television advertising. For example, television "superstations", such as WGN of Chicago and WPIX of New York, are available in many cities in the U.S.; however, those stations contain local advertising which is specific to the city in which the station is located. This advertising is, therefore, essentially wasted on all those outside the immediate viewing area. Thus, by inserting advertising at a single location, such stations are not able to take full economic advantage of the advertising potential of their television programs.
Moreover, as consumer tastes have become more fragmented, inserting television advertisements at a single location has become less desirable from a marketing standpoint. That is, many television advertisers now target their advertisements to a very specific audience or "demographic". However, while it is possible to generalize the likes and dislikes of a target demographic to a certain extent, there is a limit as to the accuracy of this generalization. As a result, under current systems, in which television advertising is inserted at a single location, such advertising may not always be effectively targeted to the consumer.
Thus, there exists a need for a television system which inserts video images, such as television advertisements, within a video sequence, and in which those video images are narrowly tailored to a particular viewer or audience.